


Champion Meet Cute

by KARIN848



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: Fanart inspired by my friends fic, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806016





	Champion Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gold Medal Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806016) by [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor). 


End file.
